


Personal

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Talking under Moonlight, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby needed help buying a gift for her boyfriend. Shades of Red (Ruby x Scarlet) and Industrial (Weiss x Scarlet) friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal

Ruby normally didn’t have trouble about gifts outside her family, but things were a bit…different now. This time, the person she wanted to gift something to is someone she really grew very fond of the past year.

Ruby needed help finding a great gift for him, but needed a second opinion on it. So she begged her teammate Weiss to tag along. Not just because Weiss knew Scarlet since they were friends since they were children, but having Yang shopping with her would mean a lot of “I’m so proud” and “my baby sis is all grown up” fawning.

In the commercial district of Vale, Ruby and Weiss made their way to the street of more upper end stores.

Weiss sighed, “I still don’t understand why I needed to go. I thought you know your boyfriend as well as I do.”

Ruby bit her cheek in second thoughts, “Well I want my gift to suit him. You may know things he didn’t tell me. And I don’t know how to give a gift to a boyfriend!”

Weiss pondered, “Well…I guess there are some faux pas’ with gifts I could think of. Something that isn’t the person’s style of dress is a big one. Clothes are really personal to give unless they are very close and known each other for a long time. Another is really expensive gadgets since someone might be trying too hard, unless again they know the person a long time. Hmm…this can be difficult.” Weiss talked out. “I know you and Scarlet are close, but how close exactly?”

Ruby unconsciously smiled, “Well…we’ve become friends over shared interest over weapons at first, after a while I got to know bits about his life he could share. Like, he loves history, but especially military history, he’s very “do it yourself” in his hobbies like sewing and embroidery, and weapon’s crafting. He values the individuality of a person and likes to look unique because he knows it’s him. But after all that, he’s very thoughtful over my wellbeing and really considerate of my feelings, even when I’m younger than him. I really want to give him something that means I appreciate him, Weiss.”

Weiss smirked, “It sounds like him. He’s been around people that expect him to inherit a large corporation like I do, but even when we were younger he’s been more honest on what’s in his mind. He told me he didn’t care too much about his wealth if it meant he would lose me. He still doesn’t, but he live up to the expectation since it meant a lot to his father and loved what he did.”

Weiss then smiled, “You’re lucky you have him Ruby. He’s a really loyal friend, and from how you talk about him, a great boyfriend.” Weiss assured her.

Ruby almost wanted to laugh, “He seems to be the only person you speak fondly of.”

The statement made Weiss scoff, “he’s one of the first people who knew the real me before I became… cynical. He’s special to me.” Weiss looked onto the line of stores. “Do you have any idea what to get him now?”

Ruby purse her lips for a moment, then caught something that fit a lot of what they discussed. The gradient red head had a grin of her face, “Weiss, I have an idea.”

oOoOo

It was already in the late evening when Ruby and Weiss finished the gift search. Weiss went back to RWBY’s dorm room, while Ruby walked off to SSSN’s.

Ruby kept peering on the small box, she had butterflies in her stomach over what Scarlet would think, but she was very certain he would be flattered.

She knocked on the door, and shortly Sun answered it, and had a questioning look. “Hey Ruby, why the visit?”

Ruby waved shyly, “Hey Sun, is Scarlet here?”

“He’s out in the dorm roof to get air, or something.” Sun explained.

“Oh…okay thanks!” Ruby rushed to the roof with Sun watching her.

“…That was interesting.” Sun said to himself before closing the door.

Ruby opened the door slowly, and saw the boy leaning against the railing, looking out to the shattered moon. She smiling to herself.

“Scarlet!” She said to the red headed boy.

He turned to her and smirked at her presence, “Ruby.”

Ruby walked up to him and buried her face against his chest, with Scarlet kissing her forehead and hugging back. “So, how’s my favorite red reaper doing?”

“I’m doing well, I wanted to see you before going back to my dorm,” Ruby said to him.

“Hmm, I was looking for you today.” Scarlet said.

Ruby pulled somewhat away, “Oh did you need something?”

“Nothing too urgent, I was thinking of a date for us. Since it’s our one year anniversary.” He paused, “Unless you’re not the type for anniversary dates.”

“Oh you remembered!” Ruby announced, “I was thinking about it too. That’s why…I looking for a gift today.”

“You were?” Scarlet questioned.

“Mmhm,” Ruby stepped away small box from a pouch. “This is for you.” Ruby put the gift on Scarlet’s palm for him to open.

Scarlet open the lid and revealed a pair of dog tags in a ball chain. Scarlet took out the necklace and examined it. One tag had Ruby’s symbol and the other side his own symbol. The second tag had a message.

_‘To my friend and loved one. You’re always close to my heart. – Ruby Rose’_

Scarlet swore his face was burning red from the gift, but not out of embarrassment. His green eyes gleaming when he gazed back at his girlfriend. “I love it Ruby. Thank you.”

Ruby nodded feeling her face warm as well, “mind if I put it on you?”

“Go ahead,” Scarlet said and crouched a bit for Ruby to reach his neck.

Their eyes didn’t leave each other even when Ruby finished. The two could feel the heartbeat through the other’s embrace.

“Scarlet?” Ruby asked dreamily.

Scarlet’s eyes hooded. “Yeah?”

“You’re my knight, my prince charming, and most of all my best friend.’’ She pulled herself closer up and kissed him. Scarlet didn’t hesitate to kiss back but didn’t make it too heated. Not until they were in private at least. They parted looking more fluttered. “I love you so much.”

Scarlet couldn’t help but give a peck back, “And I love you, my Ruby Rose.”


End file.
